Down in the Basement
by Terrorking Tragedian
Summary: Miley was forced down into the basement by the janitor in the episode "New Kid in School" to find a new locker. What she finds down there is a lot more interesting, and far more terrible and sinister. Definitely NOT a bedtime story for kids. Kekekekeke...
1. Descent into the abyss

You know that episode "New Kid in School", when Jake Ryan first appeared in the show and Miley had a hard time? There was one part in the episode when Miley, after losing her locker to Jake, gets dragged down into the basement by the janitor. One day, I wondered what interesting things may be happening down there, in the dark damp basement. This is what I came up with. (Cue evil snicker)

Enjoy! (I know it's short but I think it's perfect.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

"And while you're down there, reset the traps!" shouted the obese janitor. With that, I was unceremoniously shoved into the basement.

The door slammed shut behind me with a reverberating bang. Instantly, darkness bathed everything, and an eerie and almost ominous silence settled around me.

"Sweet nibblets, when I get justice for this…" I muttered angrily, slowly fumbling my way down the steps. My words dissipated into the silence without echo, and yet every footstep of mine could be heard clearly as distinct thumps.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The sheer eeriness of the place made my skin crawl. Didn't that stupid janitor know I'm afraid of the dark? And, especially, dark and eerie places?

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I must be halfway down the steps, I thought. My heart was pounding against my chest so hard, it was as loud as my footsteps. As I came closer and closer to the bottom of the stairs, sounds of water dripping came rippling through the still dank air.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Sweat drops formed on my forehead. I was quaking nervously, though I didn't want to admit it. The dripping sound became louder all of the sudden, and a gust of cold air suddenly brushed past my bare legs. I gasped in shock and jumped a little, clutching the handlebar with all my strength. My heart suddenly began hammering away, a clear sign that I should get out of there.

"I'm never coming down this horrid place, not now, not ever!" I whispered, furious at the janitor who sent me down here. I turned around and took my first step up the staircase towards the surface.

_Hahahahaha!! _

All of the sudden, a cold clammy hand seized my leg from behind and tugged. I screamed blue murder as I lost balance and fell down the stairs, landing at the end on my head. The hand let go, and a sinister voice began cackling from the horrible darkness. Fear overpowered the pounding pain on my head, and I quickly got back up on my feet, knees trembling.

"Who's there?" I cried, tears forming in my eyes. The voice in the background kept cackling maniacally.

_Kakakakakak…hehehehe…kakakakaka…_

"This isn't funny!" I screamed at it, my voice quavering. I held my hands over my heart to stop it jumping out. Sweat beads rolled down my forehead in small streams, and my knees squeezed together hard to stop me collapsing in fear. Torrents of hot salty tears cascaded down my face, landing on the floor with strange noise that sounded just like the dripping tap.

_Kakakakakakaka…sssssss…kakakakakakakaka…_

Another gust of cold wind brushed past my legs, colder than the first one. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds as the gnawing fear overwhelmed me. My knees gave way at last. I slid to the ground, leaning against the wall, and cowered in a ball. The ever-present feeling of being watched intensified.

"Wh-wh-who are you…" I whispered, my voice shaking and lips trembling too much to make the words sound coherent. I pulled my knees together and hugged them tight, all thoughts of escaping from the place thrown out of the window by the fear that cornered me.

_Kakakakaka…you're with ussssss…you're with us now…kakakakakakaka…_

"I…but…what…who…who is this…?"

_Kekekekekekeke…kekekeke…I smell blood…I want your soul…kekekekekeke…_

Suddenly, seven hands colder and clammier than the one before shot out of the darkness and grabbed me in different places. Two held me firmly around the ankles, one grasped my right thigh, three more seized my arms, and the last one snatched my left knee. All the hands pulled and tugged with inhuman force, dragging me across the wet and rough floor, through and into the darkness. My see-green miniskirt began to tear as the hands dragged me ever closer to certain doom.

Fear swamped my mind. The scream that had long been contained in my mouth finally burst out as sheer terror tore my throat apart.

"No, no, let go, help! HELP! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!**"

* * *

Expect more in the very near future! Isn't the suspence killing you? (If not, at least it made the ends of your fingers tingle with excitement, right?)

For maximum effect (in fact, for any effect at all), you need to visualise the story in your head rather than just read the words. T'is the way you enjoy horror stories and thrillers, too. This one happens to be a bit of both.

Terrorking Tragedian


	2. The Demonic Ritual

May those "things" haunt your dreams…ha-ha! This story was born out of a dream which I can still recall in photographic detail. The elements of fantasy in this story are further expressed in this chapter, when Miley bore witness to a horrific scene unfolding right before her eyes. Enjoy…ha-ha! (If you think this chapter is suckish, or are bothered by the fact that for the most part, Miley was just an observer, or even that it was too long, come and talk to me. If you just blatantly hate it, don't flame me.)

Disclaimer: For the record, I shan't put any more of these disclaimers in the way. I don't own this show.

* * *

Diabolus Ritus (The Demonic Ritual)

All of the sudden, there was a flash of red light. Though momentarily blinded, I quickly opened my eyes; loss of sight was synonymous to defenselessness. It took a few seconds for my eyes to recover, but I made out the shapes of seven tall cloaked figures pulling me across the cold stone floor. Almost as quickly as their mottled cold hands grabbed the different parts of my body, the Reaper-like men dropped me. I curled up into a defensive ball by instinct as my eyes took in as much of the place I was in as possible.

It was a colossal stone chamber, with tall walls and pillars stretching up into the ceiling a far distance above. Hundreds of flaming torches were fixed into the walls, bathing the room with an ominous red glow. At the back of the room was a high dais, flanked with rows of torches on its perimeter. In front of it was a giant stone table, stained with a grotesquely dark red liquid. There were more of those cloaked men standing around the place, half of them forming a circle around a large star, drawn with blood, on the floor. And in the middle of the circle, a small girl sat, cowering and quaking, awaiting her impending doom with utmost fear.

There was a robed man standing on the high dais, holding his arms out in a crucifix position. He gazed upon the little girl from the height and suddenly boomed with his sonorous yet raspy and bone-chilling voice:

"**Let the summoning rituals begin!"**

The men standing outside the circle began to stomp the ground and beat out a driving rhythm as they chanted an incantation. The atmosphere in the chamber suddenly became all the more unholy and intimidating. The circle of cloaked men standing around the pentagram suddenly joined hands and chanted the same sinister incantation, walking slowing around the five-point star to the rhythm. The girl began to cry and whimper, staring wildly at the encircling figures, as if trying to find a gap which she could slip out.

I cowered in my corner and watched, transfixed in horror. There was a slight wind picking up speed in the room, until it began to howl with fury, adding to the terrifying feel of the ritual. The satanic leader standing on the dais spoke once more.

"**The raping of the virgin! Let the maiden be defiled and despoiled, and deemed unclean enough and worthy to be in the presence of Beelzebub!"**

A gap appeared in the circle, letting through a rugged man with the hairy and bloody features of a crazy wolf. The werewolf leapt before the girl, growling maliciously and licking his chops. The girl screamed and cried but was rooted to the ground. The men chanted faster, and the rhythm accelerated and intensified as the werewolf encircled the pathetic girl, preparing to strike. I moaned, half in fear for myself, half in pity for the girl, my brain still unable to digest the horrible fantastic scene.

Suddenly, the werewolf pounced onto the girl. A blood-curdling scream of sheer terror rose into the air, piercing through the haze of noise made of the unholy chanting, the gruesome growling and snarling of the werewolf, and the driving quick rhythm beating out by feet and sticks. The werewolf savaged the girl with his wicked teeth and claws, raping her wholesale and tearing her apart with inhuman strength. Within thirty seconds, it was over. Two stocky cloaked men broke into the circle through the gap and wrestled the werewolf down and dragged him out of the star, leaving the half-conscious girl bleeding and trembling on the floor.

"**The calling of the Great Demon! May Beelzebub omnipotent rule supreme as Lord of the Universe!"** the satanic arch-mage roared, answered by a deafening battle cry from the black-robed men from below.

The circle of chanting men broke apart and formed a line facing the dais, repeatedly bellowing, "_Ablocare Havoc ac Sceleris annihilare universum! Quin Beelzebub detrimentum Domine!"_ The two men who took away and chained the werewolf now dragged the girl, crying in agony, up the stone steps leading to the high dais and the blood-stained table. A trail of blood was left behind the girl as she was pulled up the stairs and finally thrown down on the stone table.

"**Tremble before the great Beelzebub! At this minute, at this hour, the blood sacrifice of the virgin will shatter the bonds and free the mighty demon!"**

As the wicked leader spoke, he raised his hand, and in it he held an obsidian dagger. The girl, lying before him, could only whimper in resistance. I stopped myself from screaming in horror, and instead covered my mouth and waited in bated breath, still sitting and watching from my corner.

"**May the apocalypse begin! DIE!!" **

The last word resounded through the chamber so mightily that the reverberations rattled my bones and blasted my eardrums. The dagger sliced through the air with a swish, and plunged itself right into the heart of the bloody girl. Too enervated to scream, she gasped and let the last breaths of life escape her. With a final sigh, the girl's life drained away with her blood, painting the table a sickening dark scarlet.

The girl was dead.

I could no longer stop the torrent of tears flowing out of my eyes. An innocent life was devoured by these terrible people. There was a brief moment of silence; the men stood still, and the leader hovered over the body of the girl, gazing at the glistening knife. All of them seemed to be waiting for something.

It was then when my senses came back to me. Questions began to flood my mind: how did these people get here? How did I get here? Where am I? Where did this room come from? How can this place possibly be in my school? Am I dreaming?

Nothing made sense. Could this place have been in the basement of my school since it was built, or did it only exist in my mind?

Before any thought of pinching myself came swimming in, a terrible roar shook the room. This roar was much louder, much more guttural, furious, and evil. Its sheer power rocked the very foundations of the chamber. On the dais, tongues of flames shot towards the ceiling through the stones of the floor. An explosion of hellish fire suddenly blew the dais into smithereens, and the inferno engulfed the Satanist leader and the corpse of the girl within an instant. Suddenly the entire place was burning with crimson flames. Intense heat radiated from the crater where the dais once was, and the unholy inferno bathed the chamber with orange light. The place shook; I thought it was an earthquake, but then a massive head of a monster emerged from the crater and roared once more.

A gargantuan beast climbed out of the crater. Its skin and features were covered with flames, the red flesh dripping with blood grotesquely. It had a thousand monstrous limbs on its irregularly shaped body, each tipped with a large clawed hand that could knock down a building with one blow. Seven large dragon-like wings unfolded on its back, and the tip of its long tail was shaped like a two-pronged pitchfork. But it was its head that was most terrifying. Two giant flaming eyes sat malevolently on the top of its face, glowing with evil. Most of the monstrosity's face was taken up by its huge mouth, which was oval-shaped, bloody, and lined with rows of dagger-sharp teeth like that of the Kraken's. The mouth was always open, resembling a tube which led into a forbidding abyss that was the throat of the creature.

_God, help me!_ I thought numbly. Again, all faculty of sense was knocked out of me within an instant. I felt like I was in the middle of some twisted fantasy, or a horror movie.

Sitting in the middle of the piping hot furnace, the creature thundered, **"I need blood! I desire a feast of souls! Where is the second virgin sacrifice?"**

My stomach turned into ice. It dawned upon me now. I was next.

"**My followers! WHERE IS THE VIRGIN SACRIFICE!!"**

Suddenly, as if by telepathy, a giant invisible hand wrapped around me and hurled me into the middle of the pentagram, now glowing orange. I landed on my elbows, tearing the sweatshirt through and grazing the skin badly. Paralysing fear once more took over my body; I was about to come to harm and most likely suffer damnation as food for the beast. My mind now frozen, I could only crawl up on my knees, hug myself in defense, and cry uncontrollably as death drew close.

"**Let her be raped! Let the virgin be befouled to be in my presence!" **Beelzebub, the gargantuan monster, commanded. Instantly, his followers obeyed, and I found myself being assaulted by more than four men. As I was being violated, my screams for mercy were unheard, smothered by the sound of the raging inferno.

"No! No! No! Stop! Please! Have mercy! MERCY!! AAAAAAHHH!"

Oh pain. It was unbearable pain, having so many men tear at my vulnerable body, beating every inch of me they could reach. The agony was even more terrible down there, where one of the robed men robbed me of my virginity and defiled me forever. Sadistic laughter rang in my ears and above my head. After what felt like an eternity of pain, my vision grew blurred.

Then, as suddenly as I was attacked, I was released. The men left my side, and I saw the demonic monstrosity bear down on me. Sheer will to live powered me to get on my knees. I did a second-long body check while my lingering consciousness still remained. Every part of me was battered and bruised, and the area between my legs was bleeding profusely.

I looked up, and found myself face to face with the demon. Its flaming eyes, forty times the size of my head, burned into my eyes and filled me with dread I had never felt, even during the time I was trapped in the chamber.

"**And now, young girl, thou be my second blood sacrifice! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"**

The thunderous laughter brought a surge of energy into my body. No longer was my vision fuzzy, and my head heavy. All faculties of sense flooded back into my mind, and with it, finally, the desire to escape this nightmare. Without giving a second thought, I whirled around and flew down the path leading to the exit of the chamber, so fast it was as if wings sprouted at my feet, carrying me through the air as light as a feather. I had never run so fast in my life.

Perhaps the beast was still partially unmovable in his position, but he did not come after me immediately after I began tearing of like a bullet towards the exit. Instead, he roared furiously at his followers to pursue. I did not hear clearly anymore; my ears seemed to have ceased functioning.

"**NO! NO! CEASE HER! **_**CEASE HER!!**_**"**

They were miles behind me, and none of them could run as fast as I. As I was just twenty paces away from the large exiting gateway, however, there was a sound of exploding stone and shattering gravel; the beast had freed itself. Its heavy footsteps as it chased me shook the floor so hard I was in danger of tripping.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Finally, I could touch the gateway to freedom with my fingertips…

"**WRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!"**

He was too late. I charged across the gateway at last…

* * *

Terrorking Tragedian


	3. The Devil's Staircase

In my dream, I was the beast, and I saw myself from an overhead view. Truth was, I was so massive I couldn't really remember exactly how I looked like. But more or less, the monster I was is described in the previous chapter. A virgin sacrifice was involved, but it was not Miley. I just happened to use her as a victim (yet again). The first girl who was killed (in the previous chapter) was originally planned to be Lilly, but that wasn't how my dream went, so I nixed the idea. You can play the writer, though, and substitute the girl killed in the last chapter for Lilly. (Visualise, visualize!)

To give you a mental picture of the beast Beelzebub (the name of a demon, originally a Babylonian fertility god), if you happen to know or play Yugioh, you might have come across a monster named "Zombie Dragon". Now picture a red and orange flaming Zombie Dragon in your head, mixed with the maw of the Kraken from Pirates of the Caribbean and/or the Sarlacc from Star Wars. That's close enough to the beast I was describing.

Disclaimer: Didn't I say I wasn't going to put another one of these? I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

L'escalier du Diable (The Devil's Staircase)

A flash of red light. A huge gust of wind. Suddenly, I felt the room spin around violently, knocking off my feet.

I got up, and saw that I was at the base of a tall staircase that extended to heights miles above. The place was like the interior of an infinitely tall tower, with no windows or blue glow of the sky, its walls and the staircase itself awash with flames, and plastered on the walls everywhere were terrible twisted anguished faces, like a high-bas sculpture of an abstract artist. Most strikingly, it was unbearably hot in there.

It was the staircase out of Hell.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

The earth quaked with each thump. The monster was still behind me, in hot pursuit. Each step rocked the very foundations of the walled skyward tunnel. Without an alternate route, I took off up the blazing staircase desperately, like a speeding bullet, for my life depended on an escape.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

The monster was still far behind me, but he was getting closer. I daren't look back; I just kept going and going, up towards the unseeable exit high above. A wind blew down from the top of the stairs, futilely trying to force me back. The faces on the walls seem to emit weird sounds from groans to anguished howls of terror and pain.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

I may have climbed eight storeys within the last twenty seconds or so, but I didn't stop for rest or allow any thought of slowing down cross my mind. Sheer terror of death and what was behind me drove me relentlessly on, strength and stamina inexhaustible. All I wanted was to stay alive and get out of Hell.

The voices from the walls mocked and cursed at me, as if jealous that I could escape. Perhaps they, too, had tried to escape Hell, only to be stopped in their tracks and damned to spending an eternity as a twisted face on these burning walls.

"_Aaaaaaaahhhh! Nooooooooo!!"_

"_AAAAAAARRRGGGH!!"_

"_No! No! Don't leave!! Save me!!"_

"_MY CHILD! MY CHILD!! CURSE YOU!!"_

"_PAIN! PAIN! AAAAARRRR!!"_

"_KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!! KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!!"_

As I kept ascending, my life flashed before my eyes in slow motion. The day I was born, an innocent little angel. My first Christmas. The day Momma died. The day I became Hannah Montana. The day Jake Ryan came to my school…

Am I to die here and be consigned to an eternity of suffering and damnation? NEVER!!

I kept going.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! __**CRASH!!**_

Far below, all Hell broke loose. The monster had caught up with me, and within a minute, would probably be up here to erase me from existence. The thumps and quakes became stronger, louder, and faster. More frantic than ever, I double my speed, running faster than I have ever ran. But I knew it was hopeless.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

The monster was gaining speed. No matter how fast I ran, I would never outstrip the beast.

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! CRASH!!_

The heat intensified. I never looked back, but for a split second, I glimpsed the demon just twenty paces behind me, his eyes burning with rage.

"**YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!!"**

I screamed; the sound was drowned out by the rushing sounds of an inferno, and the horrible howls from the faces on the walls.

_BAM BAM BAM!! _The demon approached. A cacophonic miasma of sounds rang in my ears.

"_Ablocare Havoc ac Sceleris annihilare universum! Quin Beelzebub detrimentum Domine!"_

"_AAARRRRGH!! COME BACK!!"_

"_Vita detestabilis!! Vita detestabilis!! Dirus Deo! Sacro pestis!!"_

"_ABLOCARE HAVOC AC SCELERIS ANNIHILARE UNIVERSUM!! QUIN BEELZEBUB DETRIMENTUM DOMINE!!"_

"**WRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!"**

The demon was caught up with me at last. With an unholy roar, he opened his gaping bloody gargantuan maw, and a burst of intense hellish fire came forth. I screamed and cried until my throat tore, but it was no use. It was over.

"**HAHAHAHA!! MINE!!"**

The inferno seared my flesh, pressing a thousand white-hot pokers into every cell of my skin. It was pain indescribable. As my final screams were silenced by the flames, I fell through the inferno, and into the bottomless abyss that was Beelzebub's throat.

It was over. I was gone. Dead. Destroyed. Annihilated. Incinerated. Extinguished. Erased from existence forever.

* * *

Light shone forth. I saw the kind face of my mother, and the warmth that emanated out of her. The glow brought me warmth in the darkness I was floating in. Instinctively, I swam forwards through the darkness and embraced Momma. Yet I felt no emotion. I felt nothing. In fact, I didn't even have a body! It was only consciousness that told me my mother was there.

Then Momma's voice rang in my ears, reverberating in the dark tunnel.

"Miley, open your eyes, baby girl…"

* * *

I snapped open my eyes. All was dark. I blinked. Still I could see nothing.

I sat up, bewildered. My heart beat was still racing. I was drenched with sweat from head to toe. A warm trickle flowed down my forehead, red and sticky. My mind was numb and totally disoriented. I still couldn't feel anything.

Within seconds, my eyes could pick out a boiler and a row of lockers a distance in front of me. I was in the boiler room, the basement in Seaview Middle School.

Could this be true? I thought. I touched my body with my hands. My heart missed a beat. They were there!

I touched my legs. So were they! And my head! And my clothes!

The fog in my mind cleared up. A sharp pain slowly came through, on the skull where I hit the ground where I fell. A small pool of blood was what my head had been lying in just now.

My hand found the rail by the staircase, and I got up. I stumbled a little, still dizzy from the fall. There, right before my eyes, was the stairway up to the ground floor of the school. Suddenly, a gust of cool wind brushed past my bare legs.

I wasted no time. I tore up the stairs, and within three seconds, crashed through the door and met the cool refreshing air of the school corridor. By chance, right in front of me was Lilly, gasping for breath, with a hand over her chest. She was looking at me in the most peculiar way.

"Oh my gosh, Miley! You shocked me! We've been looking for you for the past half an hour! What were you doing…Miley! Are you bleeding!?"

The most wonderful joy. It was true. I am alive and awake. Relief dawned upon me with the force of a falling sky.

"What happened to you? Are you okay!? Miley, are you…"

She never finished her sentence, for I jumped into her arms and burst into a torrent of tears. It was an awkward scene, but the relief was simply too great to contain. There we were, locked in an embrace with me crying on Lilly's shoulder, for a whole five minutes. Blood and tears soaked our clothes.

"C'mon, Miley. Let's get you to the sick bay…"

As I was being gently led away, I could not resist the urge to steal one last glance at the wide-open door leading to the basement. There was nothing there, but I could have sworn I heard a tiny ominous whisper come from the depths within.

_Kekekekeke…Your soul is mine…You cannot escape…Kekekekekekekeke……_

* * *

Is the nightmare over? Or will it return to haunt her?

For those who are confused, Miley slipped and fell to the bottom of the stairs, knocked herself out, and had a nightmare while unconscious. I don't know if you can dream when you're fainted, but that's what fantasy is. The bleeding from Miley's head was the injury sustained when she was knocked out. I never did say, however, that all those terrible things were entirely in Miley's head… (Mufufufufu!)

Enjoyed it? Thank you very much!

Terrorking Tragedian


End file.
